


Laura, the wild

by MegTheTiger



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Pink hair, Romance, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegTheTiger/pseuds/MegTheTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dying her hair 52 times, going to 139 parties and having 9'099 likes on her facebook pictures, Laura is finally ready to have a to-do-list. Though, she didn't think falling in love would be on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura, the wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii,  
> So uhm yeah, this is my story and if anyone copies my work then I doubt you'll ever be able to eat cookies again  
> If you like this story please comment, vote or do whatever shiz'n'iz you do on here  
> THIS IS THE PROLOGUE, hopefully a bit of Laura's personality shines through here?  
> Spelling isn't my strongest point so if you do happen to stumble upon my dreadful spelling mistakes, please have mercy  
> Chapter One will be on here if I get happy feedback, yay  
> ALSO, THIS IS MY FIRST DAY ON HERE SO ANY HELP WITH CONTROLLING MY PROFILE WILL BE LOVED AND YOU MIGHT GET A BIT OF MY COOKIES :0  
> ily all:*
> 
> MegTheTiger, roar

As Laura danced, feet clapping against the wooden flooring and her long, silky dress flying about her ankles, she felt pure joy begin to burst out of her chest. Her rosy cheeks ached as she had been smiling for about an hour now, giggling and whispering short, lustful words every now and again, but that didn’t matter right now, not to her anyway. 

The room was lit by a single chandelier, windows letting in the night breeze and allowing the soft, see through curtains fly in and out of the room. The table was set in the corner of the room, decorated with a white table cloth and dark, blood red roses laying over it, carelessly if that. The walls, a creamy white shade, we’re chapped and faded, seeming as though they were dying. This simple room made Laura feel safe, even if the walls looked like a number of cats had scratched their paws on it.

There was music, obviously, though it was tuned out of Laura’s ears. She only focussed on the way she swayed her long, pink hair around. It fell below her hips, straight as a ruler and as thick as rope. She didn’t care her date never turned up, ‘it’s his loss’ she would think as she moved her hips vigorously. She looked wonderful, date here or not. 

The beat of the music vibrated through the air and bounced off the walls and, finally, she was paying attention to the loud, heavy beat. It made her smile at how stupid she was being; shouldn’t she be sat in her bed, shoes kicked off and a tub of ice cream being strangled in her grasp? Shouldn’t she be a tad bit upset in which her date hadn’t turned up for two hours?

She laughed, not knowing why, or how, she found this type of situation funny. She did though, she found it funny that she was dancing and singing to herself. Laura liked the way the room held the sound tightly, letting it circle her like a shark circling their prey. ‘How stupid’, she thought, ‘he missed a good dance.’ 

Nothing, not now anyway, could really put her down. Her hopes were in the clouds, brilliant feelings erupting in her stomach as if she were an active volcano. Kicking off her heels and throwing them aside, she ran to get a rose. Running it under her nose, she sighed as the beautiful smell flew up her nostrils, making them tingle in delight. Twirling back to the dance floor, she began to jump about again, now twiddling the rose around in her fingers too. 

She didn’t need a man, whom was most likely to forget her the moment they were apart, to keep her sane and happy. She liked living crazily, running after the bus and dying her hair bright, florescent colours. She liked dancing at midnight by herself and dressing with completely insane clothes. More than anything, though, she liked being wild.


End file.
